mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NovaBus LFS (mtamaster edition)
The NovaBus LFS is the successor to the NovaBus RTS. The following numbers used are: *1200-1289 *5250-5363 *5439-5530 *5531-5602 *5770-5999 *8000-8089 *8090-8507 *8508-8762 Models 2009-2010 1200-1289 are Nova Bus LFS Artics built from 2009 to 2010. The order of 90 buses was announced on July 12, 2009, and the first two buses (1200 and 1201) were delivered to the Metropolitan Transportation Authority (MTA) December 3, 2009. The buses were delivered in the MTA's standard blue stripe livery, and have received Select Bus Service livery as an adhesive wrap for their use on the Bx12 Select Bus Service (SBS) route. The first bus, 1200, received the wrap first and other buses were to receive it as they entered service. However, soon it was decided that the other buses would not receive the wraps due to budgetary issues. In early June 2010 wraps finally began being applied to the rest of the buses in the SBS fleet. The wraps on these buses were different from the one on 1200. These wraps had a thicker blue stripe, SBS lettering on the side was moved to the rear under the last window, and had a centered MTA and SBS logo on the front. 1200 had a thin blue stripe, SBS logos behind the front wheel, and a front MTA logo (obscured by the license plate) on left and a front SBS logo on the right. Starting in late September 2010, Select Bus Service wraps have also been gradually applied to the buses delivered to Casey Stengel (1230-1269). These wraps are similar to the ones applied to 1201-1229. Q44 SBS service started on October 10th, 2010. Since then, all buses in SBS duty have been moved to local service. These buses have seating for 54 passengers or 45 passengers plus three wheelchairs. The seats are grey with upholstery in La France Industries' Eco Friendly Slate Web pattern. 2011 8000-8089 are 2011 LFS buses, which began delivery in March. This batch of buses was ordered in October 2010 as part of a program to test diesel-powered buses from different manufacturers and in different configurations. This order followed a demonstration of an LFS earlier that year. The estimated cost of the contract is $40,454,918. The buses feature the MTA's blue stripe livery, but unlike the 2010 Nova LFS Artic order, they were not delivered with a stripe applied on the front at first. These buses also lack the amber emergency lights by the destination sign that were standard on previous orders. These buses have seating for 33 passengers or 26 passengers plus two wheelchairs. The seats are grey with medium blue plastic inserts following the style, which debuted on the Nassau Inter-County Express units 1800-1839. 2011-2012 5770-5999 are 2011-2012 Nova Bus LFS Artic buses built from 2011-2012. They are operated by New York City Transit. They are a slight upgrade to the 2010 order and many buses were put into Select Bus Service duty. 2012-2013 5250-5363 are 2012-2013 Nova Bus LFS Artic buses built from 2012-2013. They are operated by New York City Transit. They are identical to the 2011-12 order and many buses were put into Select Bus Service duty. 2014-2016 8090-8507 are 2014-2016 LFS buses. These buses were part of an original contract for a base order of 690 buses, shared with New Flyer for 276 XD40 buses, that was awarded for MTA New York City Transit in December 2013 and included an available option order of 700 buses. This contract was later amended by increasing the base order to 762 buses and decreasing the option order to 628 buses due to the excessive structural corrosion conditions on the 1998-1999 Orion V buses, which are being replaced by an additional 72 New Flyer XD40 buses. In 2015, NovaBus added an additional 4 units to be put in service as part of the plan to replace the remaining Orion V buses, totaling 418 LFS units. 2016-2018 5439-5530 are 2016-2018 LFS Artic buses. On November 18, 2015, the MTA board almost unanimously approved the competitive contract of 231 diesel-powered articulated buses totalling US$184.9 million for New York City Transit, which was split between Nova Bus for nearly US$75 million to build these 92 buses and New Flyer to build 139 XD60 buses. These buses feature onboard Wi-Fi and USB charging ports. 2018-2019 (LFSA) 5531-5602 are 2018-2019 LFS Artic buses. This order is an option to the 92 LFSA delivered earlier. These buses feature a new "Hi-Visibility" operator window. These buses feature onboard Wi-Fi and USB charging ports. 2018-2019 (LFS) 8508-8762 are 2018-2019 Nova Bus LFS buses. This order is an option to the 414 LFS delivered a few years earlier. All buses except 8508-8511 buses feature a new "Hi-Visibility" operator window. These buses feature onboard Wi-Fi and USB charging ports.